Episode 8499 (27th October 2014)
Plot Tracy makes final preparations for her wedding - by sacking the harpist and telling Michelle to find a replacement. Ken is glad to have something to take his mind off Peter. Kylie finds out Gemma has been discharged from hospital. David, Kylie and Maria take their kids to Halloween-themed kids cookery at the centre. Carla still thinks Peter has been wrongly convicted. Rob advises her to move on. Michael gets a letter from the cardiologist asking to see him about his test results. He thinks it's serious but doesn't tell Gail. Eileen insists on going with him. Tracy insists on a low-key hen night as it's her fourth trip down the altar. A chat with Roy starts Carla thinking about Steph's bracelet. She believes it implicates everyone at No.1 but Rob points out only Peter had a motive, and, as it's his stag night, threatens to throw her out if she keeps going on about it. Tracy has her hen night at the Rovers with Beth, Sinead, Fiz and Izzy. Fiz and Izzy question why they're there as they can't stand her. Chesney is puzzled when Cilla goes to bed early on her last night in Weatherfield. Rob tells Carla he and Tracy left their engagement party and had sex on the sofa. Gary and Alya flirt. Carla pumps Liz for more information about Rob and Tracy's movements at their party but Tracy mentions herself that she and Rob left the party and had sex upstairs at the Barlows'. Carla realises their stories don't match. Kylie washes her drug supply down the sink. Carla tells Rob she knows he lied about the night of Tina's attack and she can prove Peter didn't kill her. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, ladies' toilets and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla quizzes Rob about the night of Tina's murder; Kylie vows to give up drugs; and Michael receives a letter from hospital. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,045,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2014 episodes